Total Drama Island Revised
by SomebodyUDon'tKnow
Summary: A revision of Total Drama Island, starting from scratch. Now at Not So Happy Camper Part 1: the campers are meeting each other and Chris for the first time.


"Yo! We're coming at you live from Camp Wawanakwa, somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario. I'm your host Chris *pause* McLean; dropping Season 1 of the hottest new reality show on television right now!" the host, Chris McLean, smiled obnoxiously, pointing the ground underneath himself.

"Here's the deal. Twenty two campers have signed up to spend eight weeks right here at this crummy old summer camp. They'll compete in challenges against each other then have to face the judgement of their fellow campers. Every three days, one team will either win a reward or watch one of their team members walk down the Dock of Shame, take a ride on the Loser Boat and leave Total Drama Island for good." Chris says, walking down a dock.

"Their fate will be decided here at the dramatic campfire ceremonies where each week all but one camper will receive a marshmallow. In the end only one will be left standing and will be rewarded with cheesy tabloid fame and a small fortune which, let's face it: they'll probably blow in a week. To survive they'll have to battle black flies, grizzly bears, disgusting camp food ("Hey now!") and each other. Every moment will be caught on one of the hundreds of cameras situated all over the camp.

"Who will crumble under the pressure? Find out here right now, on:  
TOTAL  
DRAMA  
ISLAND!"

-  
Dear mum and dad, I'm doing fine;  
You guys are on my mind.  
You asked me what I wanted to be  
And I think the answer is plain to see.  
I WANNA BE FAMOUS!

I wanna live close to the sun.  
Well pack your bags 'cause you've already won.  
Everything to prove, nothing in my way;  
I'll get there one day.  
Cause I WANNA BE FAMOUS!

(Nana part)

I WANNA BE-  
I WANNA BE-  
I WANNA BE FAMOUS!

I WANNA BE-  
I WANNA BE-  
I WANNA BE FAMOUS!

(Whistles)  
-

"Welcome back to Total Drama Island! Alright, it's time to meet our first eleven campers. We told them they'd all be staying at this 5-star resort so, if they seem a little TO'd, that's probably why." Chris said, cocking an eyebrow.

A boat hummed by and left our favourite farm girl behind.  
"Beth! 'Sup?" asked Chris, as Beth ran towards him, jumped up and hugged him tight.  
"It's so credulous to meet you! Wow, you're much shorter in real life." She near sighed, getting out of the hug.  
"Uh...thanks..." replied Chris with confusion and disappointment.

A second boat hummed past quietly, leaving behind the lovable coward.  
"DJ!" smiled Chris politely. DJ put his suitcases down and shook his hand.  
"Yo, Chris McLean! How's it goin'? You sure you got the right place here? Where's the hot tub at?" asked DJ, looking from side to side.  
"Yo dog, this is it! Camp Wawanakwa!" Chris said, avoiding the question.  
"Hm...looked a lot different on the application form." DJ sighed, picking up his suitcases and joining Beth.

"Hey Gwen!" hummed Chris to our favourite goth girl who had just arrived from the next boat.  
"You mean we're staying here?" she squealed in disgust at the host, who still had his obnoxious smile plastered on his face.  
"No, _you're_ staying here. My crib has an airstream with AC thataway." Chris replied, jerking his thumb behind himself.  
"I did NOT sign up for this!" Gwen retorted angrily, sneering right at Chris' face.  
"Actually, you did!" Chris chuckled, holding up a stack of paperwork.  
Gwen took the papers from Chris' hands and ripped them in half, scattering them across the lake.  
"The great thing about lawyers is they make lots of copies." Chris smiled yet again, pulling out an identical pile of paperwork.  
"I am not staying here!" sighed Gwen, defeated, picking up her bags.  
"Cool. I hope you can swim though, because you ride just left," Chris chuckled, watching the boat drive off.  
"Jerk!" yelled Gwen.

Party music is heard from the next boat, and our greatest party boy was pumping his fists in the air on it. He front-flipped off of it, his bags falling after him.  
"Chris McLean! 'Sup man?" asked Geoff after giving a thumbs-up to the boat driver. "It's an honour to meet you, man."  
"The Geoff-ster! Welcome to the island, man!" Chris replied.  
"Thanks man." Geoff said, giving another thumbs-up.  
"They say man ONE more time, I'm gonna puke," said Gwen, leaning back.  
Geoff and Chris shared a high-five.

"Everybody, this is Lindsay." Smiled Chris as the resident blond hopped off of the boat.  
"Not too shabby." Chris whispered to the camera.  
"Hi!" Lindsay chimed, walking over. "Okay, you look so familiar."  
"I'm Chris McLean."

"The host. Of the show."  
"Oh, that's where I know you from!"  
"Uh...yeah." Chris said, dismayed

An angry foot stomped off of the next boat, belonging to the girl we love to hate.  
"Heather." Chris smiled, watching her as she walked past silently.  
"Hi! Looks like we're your new friends for the next eight weeks!" said Beth, spitting all over Heather as she spoke.  
Needless to say, Heather was disgusted.

Rock music is heard from the next boat and our punk boy leaning on is knee was on the top. He threw his bag off fiercely and jumped off with a snarl.  
"Duncan, dude!" Chris said, still smiling obnoxiously.  
"I don't like..." Duncan snarled, holding up his fist." Surprises..."  
"Yeah, your parole officer warned me about that man. He also told me I should give him a holler anytime and have you returned to juvi." Chris retorted proudly. Duncan snorted.  
"Okay then. Meet you by the campfire gorgeous." He smiled seductively to Heather.  
"Drop dead, you sceez." She scoffed, not looking at him.

"I'm calling my parents. You can NOT make me stay here." Heather said angrily, stomping towards her bags. Chris simply held up a pile of paperwork and smiled wider than before.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, Tyler!" Chris called, ushering to the boy jet skiing on the back of the boat. He accidentally stumbled forward into a roll, spun across the water and hit a rock, throwing him over the dock and into the pile of bags. One of the bags flew out and fell into the water, splashing water all over Heather.  
"Ugh! My shoes!" she groaned, dripping onto the dock.  
"Wicked wipe-out, man!" Chris yelled, cupping his hand. Tyler fist emerged victoriously from the bags, straight up, then giving a thumbs-up. Geoff and DJ gave him a thumbs-up each as well.

Chris was laughing hard at the soaking wet Heather, until he heard a deep, long, wheezy breath.  
Behind him stood our favourite 'nerd'.  
"Welcome to camp Harold." Chris said confidently. Harold didn't answer and instead looked at the cabins.  
"What's he looking at?" asked Beth, causing the other campers to look at Harold.  
"So you mean this show is at a crappy summer camp and not on some big stage or something?" Harold asked in his wheezy voice.  
"You got it!" Chris said, expecting a sigh or groan.  
"Yes! That is so much more favourable to my skills." He replied, pumping his fist quickly and walking off. Duncan smiled at Harold as he approached.

"Number nine is Trent!" presented Chris, holding his hand out to the musician.  
"Hey. Good to meet you, man. Saw you on that figure skating show, nice work!" Trent smiled, bumping fists with Chris.  
"Thanks man, I knew I rocked that show!" he smiled back.  
"I thaw that! One of the guys dropped his partner on her head! Though they got immunity that way." Beth said, pointing to her head.  
"Lucky...I hope I get dropped on my head. Harold said, looking down at Beth.  
"Me too!" Lindsay said cheerily.  
"So this is it?" asked Trent, eyeing the campers (none more so than Lindsay).  
Heather was ringing out her hair, and Harold picked his nose.  
"...Alright-y then." Trent said awkwardly. He walked off next to Lindsay. He smiled at her, and she turned away, hiding her own smiled.

The next boat hummed past and left behind our favourite surfer girl, complete with surf board.  
"Hey! What's up?" she asked, putting her surfboard to the ground.  
"Alright! Our surfer chick, Bridgette, is here!" Chris smiled, displaying his hands. Duncan snorted.  
"Nice board." He scoffed. "This ain't Malibu, honey."  
"I thought we were gonna be on a beach." She replied in her defence.  
"We are!" Chris laughed, as the camera turned to a seagull was washed to sea.  
"Ugh. Great." She sighed, picking up her board and walking away.  
"Alright, that makes-" Chris was cut off as Bridgette's board hit him in the head. "Ow! Darn it, that hurt!"  
"Hey guys!" Bridgette smiled to the boys on the dock.  
"Hey!" Geoff said seductively, jumping to the other side of her. "I'm Geoff!"  
"What's up?" asked Bridgette, turning around and almost hitting Trent, Duncan and Harold in the head with her board.  
"Dang, watch the board man!" said Harold accusingly.  
"Hi! I'm Beth!" Beth smiled to her.  
"Hey!" Bridgette smiled, turning around and almost hitting Harold, Trent and Duncan in the head with her board again.  
"Okay, we've all met surfer girl, can we get on with the show please?" asked Heather, finally drying out her hair.  
"Someone missed their double cappuccino macchiato this morning!" laughed Duncan, to which Harold laughed.  
"Get bent!" Heather replied.

A boat hummed past and left behind our favourite bookworm.  
"Our...ugh, next camper is Noah!" Chris stuttered, pointing his thumb to the boy, but still dizzy from the board.  
"You got my memo about my life threatening allergies?" Noah asked.  
"Sure someone did!" Chris replied, not caring about whatever Noah was saying.  
"Good. Is this where we're staying?" Noah asked condescendingly.  
"No. It's you mother's house. And we're throwing a party!" Duncan grinned, cracking his knuckles.  
"Cute, nice piercings Original, do them yourself?" Noah retorted with ease.  
"Yeah, you want one?" Duncan replied, pulling on Noah's bottom lip and holding a pin.  
"Ugh, no thanks. Can I have my lip back please?" Noah asked, pulling his face away from the punk. 'Thanks."

The next boat approached quickly, and on board was our favourite home-girl.  
"What's up y'all? Leshawna's in the house!" she asked, waving. Harold gasped at her.  
"Yo baby, hey how ya doin'? How's it goin'?" asked Leshawna, strutting towards Chris and high-fiving him. "Feel free to quit now and save yourselves the trouble cause, I came to win!"  
"Oh, what's up mah brother! Give me some suger, baby!" Leshawna said, high-fiving DJ. Harold appeared beside her.  
"I've never seen a girl like you in real life before." He said.  
"Excuse me?" Leshawna asked threateningly.  
"You're real big. And loud." He said, curving his hands as he said so.  
"What did you say to me? Oh no you din't! You have not seen anything yet! I'll show you big baby!" she yelled, rolling up her sleeves, while Harold held a karate 'stork' pose. "Oh yeah, you want summa this? Come on then!"  
"Alright campers, settle down!" Chris intervened as DJ held Leshawna back.  
Leshawna glared menacingly at Harold, but he only smiled cutely in reply.

The next boat passed and left two girls behind, the two BFFFL's.  
"Ladies! Sadie, Katie, welcome to your new home for eight weeks!" Chris smiled, displaying his hand to the dirty old cabins.  
"Oh my gosh! Sadie, look! It's a summer camp!" Katie smiled, holding her BFFFL's shoulder.  
"Okay, I always wanted to go to summer camp! Eeee!" Sadie squealed in reply. The irls both picked up their bags and ran off to the other campers.

The next boat past silently and left behind Ezekiel.  
"Ezekiel! What's up, man?" Chris asked rhetorically.  
"Uh...I think I see a bird." Ezekiel replied, looking up. Trent laughed.  
"Okay, look dude, I know you don't get out much. Been home-schooled your whole life. Raised by freaky prairie people. Just don't say much and try not to get kicked off too early." Chris said, pushing Ezekiel towards the other campers. "Okay?"  
"Yes sir!" Ezekiel replied, marching off.  
"Hm. That's just...wow." Gwen said, unimpressed.

The next boat buzzed past and our ladies' man, Cody, stood behind it.  
"Cody, The Code-ster, The Code-meister!" Chris said, high-fiving Cody.  
"Dude, psyched to be here, man!" Cody said, strutting towards the other campers. "I see the ladies have already arrived. Alright!"  
He pointed at some of the girls. He walked past Leshawna, only to come back, ready to hit on her. Leshawna pushed her index finger to his lips.  
"Save it, short stuff." She said, releasing her finger.

The next boat went past quietly, and a heavy stomp landed on the dock.  
"Eva, nice! Glad you could make it." Chris said, at first uncertain, then smiling obnoxiously again.  
Cody held out his hand for a high-five, only to have Eva drop her bag onto is foot. He held it in pain and jumped up and down.  
"Ow! What's in there, dumbbells?" Cody asked, clutching his foot.  
"Yes?" Eva asked questioningly.  
"She's all yours, man." Duncan said to DJ uncertainly.

"Woo hoo!" our favourite large boy yelled, knocking Chris almost off of his feet.  
"Chris! What's happening? Hahahaha! This is awesome! Woo hoo!" Owen yelled, pumping his fist into the air multiple times.  
"Owen! Welcome!" Chris yelled back sarcastically. Owen lifted him off of his feet and into a hug.  
"Awesome to be here man! Yeah!" Owen laughed, clutching tighter. "Man, this is just so..."  
"Awesome?" asked Gwen.  
"Yes, awesome! Woo! Are you gonna be on my team?" asked Owen, still holding Chris tight.  
"Oh, I sure hope so." Gwen replied sarcastically, waving her finger in circles.  
"Woo!" Owen chimed.  
"You about finished?" asked Chris, getting Owen to put him down.  
"Sorry dude. I'm just so psyched!" Owen replied, pumping his fists in the air.

"Cool. And here comes Courtney!" Chris said, changing the subject quickly.  
The girl waved and held Chris' hand to walk off of the boat.  
"Thank you." She said, releasing his hand.  
"Hi, you must be the other contestants. It's really nice to meet you all." She said coolly.  
"How's it goin'? I'm Owen." asked Owen excitedly, shaking Courtney's hand wildly.

"Nice to meet you, Ow...h. Wow." she paused mid-sentence, staring at the approaching boat.  
On the boat was pretty boy Justin. Every girls eyes were on him, shining (along with Owen's).  
He smiled at the camera and Sadie swooned, fainting.  
"This is Justin." Chris presented. "Welcome to Total Drama Island."  
"Thanks Chris, this is great." Justin replied, smiling.  
"Just so you know, we picked you entirely based on your looks." Chris said nonchalantly.  
"I can deal with that!" Justin shrugged.  
"I like your pants!" smiled Owen.  
"Thanks, man."  
"Cause they look like they're all worn out. Nyahaha. Did you buy them like that?" Owen asked, crouching for a better look.  
"No, just...uh, had them for a while." He replied.  
"Oh...cool! Stupid!" Owen yelled to himself, slapping his forehead.

"Hey everyone, Izzy!" Chris presented, the girl standing on top of the approaching boat.  
"Hi Chris! Hi! Hi!" she waved wildly, falling off of the edge of the boat and smacking her chin into the edge of the dock, knocking her into the water.  
"Ooh! That was bad!" Tyler laughed, remembering his wipeout.  
"Guys, she could be seriously hurt." Courtney yelled, running to the edge of the dock and pulling Izzy up. She shook herself dry.  
"That felt...so...ugh...good! Except for hitting my chin! This is summer camp? That is so cool! Do you have papier mache here? Are we having lunch soon?" she asked quickly, as if practiced.  
"That is a good call!" yelled Owen, pointing at her.  
"First thing's first, we need a group photo for the promo's. Everyone on the end of the dock!" Chris yelled, waving his and towards himself.

He leapt onto the boat behind him.  
"Okay. One...two...three..." Chris said, clicking the camera. "Oops. Okay, forgot the lens cap."  
He removed the lens cap from the camera.  
"Okay, hold that pose! One...two...oh! No wait, card's full. Hang on..." he said, stil holding the camera.  
"C'mon man, my face is startin' to freeze." Said Leshawna, rolling her eyes.  
"Got it! Okay, everyone say 'Wawanakwa!'" Chris yelled.  
"Wawanakwa!" everyone called as the dock began to shake.  
The dock collapsed and everyone fell into the water as the camera's flash went off.  
Three photos were gotten, all showing campers flailing in the water.  
"Okay guys, dry off and meet at the campfire pit in 10." Said Chris, hopping off of the boat.

"This is Camp Wawanakwa; your home for the next eight weeks. The campers sitting around you will be your cabin mates, your competition and maybe even your friends. You dig?" asked Chris, looking at all 22 campers around the campfire pit.  
Harold looked at Duncan happily, and he replied with a smile.  
Courtney looked happily up at Geoff, and then Noah.  
"The camper who manages to stay on Total Drama Island the longest, without getting voted off will win $1 000 000!" Chris said with wide eyes.  
"Excuse me, what will the sleeping arrangements be? Because I'd like to request a bunk under her!" Duncan smiled cockily, pointing backwards at Heather.  
"They're not co-ed are they?" asked Heather reluctantly.  
"No. Girls get one side of each cabin, dudes get the other." Chris smiled.  
"Excuse me, Kyle, can I have a cabin with a lake view since I'm the prettiest?" asked Lindsay absent minded.  
"Okay, you are, but that's not really how it works here and it's Chris!" Chris replied angrily.  
"I have to live with Sadie or I'll die!" Katie said, holding her BFFFL's hand.  
"And I'll break out in hives. It's true!" Sadie added.  
"This can NOT be happening." Gwen sighed.  
"Aww, c'mon guys!" yelled Owen, gripping Tyler and Gwen's necks and pulling them close. "It'll be fun!" It's like a big sleepover!"  
"At least you don't have to sleep next to him!" Tyler whispered to Gwen, who looked away blushing.  
Duncan was giving a deer a noogie, and Gwen looked to Tyler in fear.  
"This is the deal. We're gonna split you into two teams. If I call your name out, go stand over there." Chris said, pointing to a spot behind the campers. "Gwen, Trent, Heather, Cody, Lindsay, Eva, Katie, Owen, Leshawna, Justin and Noah, from this moment on, you are officially known as the 'Screaming Gophers'."  
"Yeah! I'm a gopher! Whoo!" yelled Owen, holding the flag.  
"Wait, what about Sadie?" asked Katie in fear.  
"The rest of you, over here." Said Chris, ignoring the girl's cry. "Geoff, Bridgette, DJ, Tyler, Sadie, Izzy, Courtney, Ezekiel, Duncan, Eva and Harold, move, move, move, move!"  
"But Katie's a gopher! I have to be a gopher!" yelled Sadie.  
"Sadie is it? C'mon, it'll be okay." Said Courtney, patting Sadie's back.  
"This is so unfair! I miss you Katie!" cried Sadie.  
"I miss you too!" Katie cried back.  
"You guys will officially be known as the 'Killer Bass'!" Chris said, throwing Harold the flag.  
"Awesome." Was all he could muster up. "It's like...amazing!"  
"Alright campers, you and your team will be on camera in all public areas during this competition.  
"You will also be able to share your inner-most thoughts on tape with video diaries anytime you want. Let the audience at home know what you're really thinking. Or, just get something off your chest." Chris said from inside the Confessonal Cam.

**Confessional Cam**

**Gwen** – "Uh, okay. So far this sucks."  
**Lindsay** – Facing the back wall: "I don't get it, where's the camera guy?"  
**Duck **– Applying lipstick "Quack!"  
**Owen** – "Hey everyone, check this out. I have something very important to say." He farts loudly. "Nyahahaha!"

"Alright, any questions? Cool." asked Chris, relieved that there were no questions. "Let's find your cabins."  
"Gophers, you're in the east cabin," Chris pointed to the cabin on his right, then to his left, "Bass you're in the west."

"Bunk beds? Isn't this a little...summer camp?" asked Heather in disgust. Gwen pushed harshly past her.  
"That's the idea, genius." Said Gwen condescendingly.  
"Ugh! Shut up, weird goth girl." Heather retorted.  
"Woah, that was funny." Owen said, standing behind Gwen. "You're smart."  
"Hehe. Shouldn't you be on the boy's side?" Gwen laughed, eyeing the large boy.  
Owen just laughed and walked out, Leshawna eyeing him angrily as he walked past.  
"Where are the outlets? I have to plug in my straightening iron." Said Lindsay obliviously, as Trent watched her, bumping into Owen.  
"There are some in the Communal Bathrooms, just across the way." Said Chris, looking behind him.  
"Communal Bathrooms? But I'm not Catholic." replied Lindsay.  
"Not communion, Communal." Chris replied.  
"It means we shower together...idiot." Said Gwen, sitting next to Lindsay and eyeing the Killer Bass cabin.  
"Aww! D-g-no c'mon!" cried Lindsay to Chris. This caused Trent, Noah and Owen to come out of the boy's side to see the commotion.  
"I'm glad we're in our own cabin with just guys. You know what I mean?" Owen chuckled.  
*chirp* *chirp* *chirp*  
"I mean no! I didn't mean it like that! I love chicks!" he said, trying to cover for himself. "Nyaha. I just don't want to sleep near them. Dyah! N-no I mean-"

"Excuse me, Chris? Is there a chaperone of any kind in this facility?" asked Geoff, watching Bridgette go into the cabin.  
"You're all 16 years old, as old as a Counsellor-in-Training at a regular summer camp. So, other than myself you'll be unsupervised." Said Chris, shrugging. "You've got a half an hour to unpack and meet me back at the main lodge starting now."  
"Nice!" Geoff said to himself.

A loud scream was heard from the Screaming Gopher cabin.  
"Oh MAN that white girl can scream." Said Leshawna, peeking into the door.  
"What is it? Kill it! Kill it!" Lindsay screamed, standing on a chair and staring at the cockroach running along the ground.  
"Aargh!" screamed DJ, jumping onto a top bunk and huddling into himself.  
"That...was my bed." Said Gwen disappointedly.  
Harold ran in and tried to stomp on it, but missed. Heather jumped away in fear.  
Lindsay ran and hid behind DJ. Heather had hidden on the bed in fear, while Eva and Leshawna tried to help Harold stomp on it.  
"Help me!" screamed the cockroach as Duncan swung an axe into it, chopping it in half.  
"Well that's ONE way to kill a cockroach." Smiled Gwen, Tyler hiding behind her.  
"Awesome!" wheezed Harold.  
"If you ever see one of those again, just let me know, okay?" said Tyler , walking near Lindsay. "Because, you know...I can do that too."  
Tyler gazed lovingly at Lindsay, but she was looking past Tyler and at Trent.  
"Pfft! They always go for the jocks." Said Duncan, still brandishing his axe.

"Listen up! I serve it three times a day and you will EAT IT three times a day. Grab ya tray, get ya food and sit ya butts down NOW!" yelled Chef, his ladle in his disgusting looking food.  
"Excuthe me, will we be getting all the major food groupth?" asked Beth, rubbing her chin.  
"Yeah, 'cause I get hypoglacymic like real bad if I don't get enough sugar." Harold sighed, not noticing Chef nearing with murder in his eyes.  
"You'll get a whole lot of SHUT THE HECK UP!" Chef yelled.  
"Have a cow." Laughed Owen to Noah.  
"What was that?" screamed Chef from the kitchen. "Come closer, fat boy. I didn't hear you."  
"Ugh...I didn't really say anything important." Owen replied, grabbing his tray carefully.  
"I'm sure you DIDN'T!" Chef yelled, forcefully staring at Noah. "You, scrawny kid! Give me your plate!"  
The food came down from Chef's ladle, then retracted back up onto it. He slammed it downwards and the food released its grip.  
"Yo, what's up girl?" Leshawna asked Eva. Eva stared back silently. Leshawna rolled her eyes.  
"Oh it's gonna be like that is it?" asked Leshawna as Chef screamed at her.  
"Next!" he yelled right into Leshawna's ear.  
"Excuse me, my nutritionist say I shouldn't eat any white sugar, wheat flour or, like, dairy." Said Lindsay pickily. Chef snatched a fly from the air.  
"I don't think that's gonna be a problem..." said Eva.  
"Cool!" Lindsay replied.  
"Okay, I'd hate to be predictable and complain on the first day, but I think mine just moved." Eva said to Chef. Chef grabbed a meat tenderizer and smashed it onto Eva's burger.  
"Right, thanks a lot!" she yelled, walking off with meat on her face. Chef glared angrily.  
All of the campers were eating, staring at or fighting with their food.

"Welcome to the main lodge!" Chris smiled a length of time later.  
"Yo, man, can we order pizza?" asked Geoff. A meat cleaver flew from the kitchen right past Geoff's head and into a wall. "Woah! It's cool, G! Brown slop is cool, hehe!"  
Chef glared, holding a large steak knife at the ready.  
"Right guys?" Geoff asked his team, who all either nodded politely or hid under the table.  
"Your first challenge begins in ONE hour!" Chris said, turning and walking away.  
"What do you think they'll make us do?" asked Katie reluctantly to DJ next to her.  
"It's our first challenge, how hard could it be?" DJ asked calmly.

All 22 campers were situated at the top of a humongous hill in their swimmers.  
"Oh $#!t." DJ said.

**Author's Note: So, how do you like my revision of Total Drama Island? I actually have this planned out, albeit slightly.  
These first and second chapters will be near-exact copies of the episodes 'Not So Happy Campers 1 & 2', though some differences will be made for elimination and story purposes.  
I should be updating Total Drama Manga within the next few days, and they're doing ne of my favourite mangas.**


End file.
